The invention relates to an injection pump having means for setting the timing of the rotation of a shaft of the pump, for example in relation to the rotation of a crank shaft of an engine supplied with fuel by the pump.
The timing of a pump in relation to an engine consists of course of placing the pump cam shaft in such a predetermined angular position relatively to the engine crankshaft that fuel injection starts at a predetermined time relative to engine piston travel, more particularly relative to the top dead centre position.
The start of dynamic injection during operation of the pump differs from the theoretical static injection start.
It is an object of the invention to improve the practical performance of an injection pump having means for timing its shaft, with particular emphasis on improving the accuracy of timing.